


Play Date

by Inu_Sensei



Series: Puppy Days [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Baby Yuri Plisetsky, Chef Yuuri, Fluff, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Papa Victor, Puppy helping them, Romance, Skater Victor Nikiforov, puppy help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: It all started with a burning pan, followed by an innocent play date invitation and ended with a movie date night. But it wont be possible without the help of their loyal companions.





	Play Date

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of my new series "Puppy Days".

Title: Play Date

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice

Status: Complete

****

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.  
Salamat!

****

A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

 

****

“Vicchan, what dish should we give to our new neighbor?” Yuuri asked like his puppy would reply to him.

“That’s a good idea! Katsudon it is!” Yuuri laughed and kissed his tiny palm sized poodle and let him ran off to his doggie bed cuddling his furry white bunny plush.

“Also I hope they’re nice people, unlike Mr. Ramirez” he sighed.

Humming and cooking shortly he was finished, “Vicchan~” after Yuuri called the four months old puppy tottered his way to Yuuri.

“Yip yip!” wagging his tail.

“Here have a taste?” giving him some small bits of meat and rice in his hand and fed his companion.

“Yip! Yip!” bouncing excitedly.

“You like mama’s cooking? “ and Yuuri gave his little puff ball another kiss.

After that Yuuri covered the big bowl with clear plastic and called his puppy to follow, for about two months he had been teaching his puppy to walk few steps away from him to avoid stepping on the poor little fluff.

As Vicchan bounced behind him, after Yuuri knocked on the door, “Just a sec!” a thick Russian English called in.

“Behave Vicchan alright?” Yuuri chuckled at his puppy sitting beside his feet.

“Oh” the Russian man said as he opened his door.

“Oh” And Yuuri was start struck with the platinum haired man, “Uhm… please come in!” the man excitedly invited them, “Oh… he’s so cute~” cooed by the Russian man.

Suddenly a bigger poodle puppy ran up to them and sniffed Vicchan who hid behind Yuuri’s feet.

“Makkachin be nice, don’t terrorize the little pupper” the Russian laughed.

“Oh shoot!” and he ran to his stove trying to put out the blazing fire on his pan.

Yuuri stepped in and put the lid on and turning the heat off the stove.

The Russian man was holding a fire extinguisher.

“Sorry about that, I was trying to cook lunch for my son” he sighed.

“That’s okay, uhm… is it your first time cooking? Mr. Nikiforov”

“Y-yeah… I can't believe a world renowned chef had to see me like this” he chuckled.

“I-I can't believe a champion a champion skater like you is uhm… my new neighbor” he blushed.

“Smol MAKKA!” little blonde boy running around trying to catch the small poodle.

“Vicchan!” Yuuri carried the distressed puppy who trembled in his palm.

“You poor thing, did my Yura scare you?” cooed Mr. Nikiforov as he carried his son.

“Mr. Katsuki, please meet my adopted son” the little Russian boy beamed at the shaking poodle.

“Aww… nice to meet you, this is my baby Vicchan, and who is this beautiful little lady?” patting the bigger puppy.

“Her name is Makkachin and I just got her since I’m a big fan of yours and I found you had a poodle” laughed by the Russian, “And please call me Viktor” he insisted.

“Oh… then please call me Yuuri” Yuuri said.

“Am Yuri!” pouted by the boy.

“You’re both Yuri’s” cooed Viktor.

Yuuri presented his brought food and Viktor while the Russian thanked him he saved their lunch from hunger since Yuri doesn’t like takeout food.

After Yuuri had told the little Russian boy who grew up in America that he need to be a lot more gentle with Vicchan since he’s so small and fragile, “Sowi” the three years old pouted and have the puppy a small sized kitty plush that Viktor got as a gift from his fans.

“Aw…” the Omega cooed, “Sorry for the disturbance” said Yuuri finally, “Also me and Vicchan has to go since we need to be at the restaurant to help my crew” Yuuri said.

Yuri pouted, “No pway!” kissing Vicchan’s head.

“I know! Why don’t we have a play date? Well, if your not busy I mean…” Viktor rubbed the back of his neck”

“That would be nice, I’ll see if my schedule is fine, also since you uhm… can't cook, why don’t you bring Yuri to my restaurant every lunch?” Yuuri offered.

“That would be wonderful! I recently retired since I decided to care for my son after his uhm… parents passed away” he said, “And decided to asked Mr. Celestino to employ me as a coach since I don’t want to take little Yura o a foreign land he doesn’t know” said Viktor.

“I see, being a coach suits you since you’re Russia’s Mr. Living legend” Yuuri blushed, “And I’m a fan also” he admitted.

“I guess we’re a fan of each other then?” laughed Viktor, “though I can't cook… I almost burned my new apartment” he sighed.

“Maybe this Sunday, I don’t have any plans. I can take Vicchan to the doggie park and see you there?” Yuuri said.

“That would be nice, I know Yura and Makkachin would love to play with him?” smiled Viktor, “Sorry for keeping you here, knowing you’re a busy person” Viktor apologized.

“It’s fine, I usually welcome new occupants and be friends when they move here”

“Thank you for your hospitality then” smiled Viktor.

“C’mon, Vicchan, time to leave” calling out the puppy who bounced wanting to be carried, “Alright” and he carried the small pup.

After Yuuri arrived at his restaurant he immediately called his human best friend and told him about his Alpha crush, “He’s my freaking neighbor!”

“Talk about luck! But you know after you told me he’s your fan that means he saw your pictures a week ago” said Phichit.

“Oh my gosh” Yuuri blushed from the roots remembering that fitted pants he had worn cocking his hip ina seductive way showing his half lidded seducing eyes.

“And oh my gosh he arranged a play date?” Phichit pressed.

“He did” Yuuri blushed again.

“You’ll owe me a hundred bucks and a day with Vicchan if he asks you again, this time a private date in just a week” Phichit playfully challenged.

“He won't ask me.. I mean he only did since it was a friendly gesture since I welcomed him like I used to do all the time with the others” Yuuri turned his head away.

“C’mon Yuuri let’s face it, you’re too cute to be rejected and to be ignored!” Phichit pressed.

“I’m fat Phichit, he’s the most decorated athlete there’s no way he would be asking me since he prefers lean and athletic women!” Yuuri pressed.

“But you used to be a danseur? So that means you were hot and smexy” winked Phichit and ran off to somewhere.

Weeks passed and one play date became many play dates but Phichit lost the bet since Viktor didn’t ask Yuuri to a date.

Also Yuuri had been inviting the father and son to his flat for breakfast and dinner saving both of them from fire and fast food deliveries. 

****

After Viktor struggled to keep Makkachin untangled from her lead keeping Viktor and Yuuri bind with her work and presses every time they walk to the doggie park.

“Play nice!” called Yuuri to the small Russian as he gently cuddles the small poodle as they play around with Makkachin with the tug of war toy.

“You’re really attached to your puppy like a mother hen” laughed Viktor.

“Well, Vicchan is fragile and really small so I need to be extra careful, I also don’t usually bring him at the parks since he might get hurt”

“I can see that since I found your home office to be a little play ground for tiny dogs” chuckled by the Alpha.

“I need to be careful with him around you know” pouted Yuuri.

“I must say, you inspire me to get my Makka and Yura some matching tank tops too” he laughed.

“I just grown to get Vicchan some clothes since he likes wearing stuff”

****

Yuri had grown fond of Yuuri and would cling to him, there was one time when Viktor didn’t leave Yuri to his day care Yuuri took him to his restaurant and left him to his office with the two dogs as his new Chinese waiter Guang Hong Ji watch over and play with them.

“Sorry to leave Yura in your care Yuuri” sighed Viktor as he stopped by to eat lunch, there were many costumers eating and already settled with their food while Yuuri’s crew kept on peeling by the door window of the kitchen snickering at the Skater’s table.

“It’s alright, we’re friends any ways” smiled Yuuri.

“Yeah… friends” there was a pained look in Viktor’s eyes.

“So the usual or you want to try something new?” asked Yuuri.

“Why don’t you surprise me?” he asked with a gentle smile.

“You know I’ve been working with a new recipe I can add to my Russian menu so I can send it to my Russian branch” said Yuuri.

“Then I’m your human guinea pig, plus I’m Russian” he laughed.

“You’re like saying I’m a mad scientist” then the guests looked at him.

After that Yuuri cooked something with his own recipe, and humming Viktor’s free skate, Phichit and Mickey kept teasing him.

Months later, from summer to fall, “Yip!” Vicchan decided to cuddle on Viktor’s lap.

“Don’t run off to far Yura!” called Viktor as the toddler tottered with Makkachin.

“So any plans tonight?” Viktor asked.

“Nothing I guess, I’ll be cooking dinner and watch some movies with Vicchan till we fall asleep I guess” Yuuri replied, “You?”

“Well, I don’t have plans, also Yura would be spending his time with his grandfather later too”

“Oh… so you’ll be alone with Makkachin later”

“Uhm… would you care accompany me then?” Viktor asked.

“Oh… that would be nice…” Yuuri said.

“You choose the movie then?” Viktor said.

Later that evening Viktor tried to help Yuuri by setting up the plates when the poodles decided to mess with them and make them awkwardly bump to each other, “Oh haha sorry, here let me get that” said Viktor taking the bowl from Yuuri with their food.

“Thank you. Vicchan that want nice, go play with Makka somewhere else” he sighed scolding the puppy tilting his head side by side repeatedly.

“Mama almost tripped” he cooed the puppy and Vicchan cutely run out the kitchen with Makkachin on his heel.

After dinner, “Oh my gosh!” Yuuri gasped as he tripped from Makkachin and Viktor catching him bumping their faces.

It looks like our puppies are getting us together” laughed Viktor and Yuuri took it as a joke.

Settling in Yuuri’s living room, “Yuuri?”

“Hm?”

“What am I to you, am I a brother, friend or something else?”

“Why so sudden?”

“No thing, I just want to ask”

“Well, you’re more than a friend I guess” Viktor looked at him.

“Close to best friend I guess…” Then Viktor looked down, “I never knew my childhood crush would become my close friend” he confessed.

“I’m your crush?” Viktor eye’s sparkled.

“Y-yeah…”

“Yuuri?” Yuuri hummed, “I’ve been meaning to confess”

“Oh…”

“I like you and I’ve been trying to show it but you seemed oblivious to all of it”

“I’m sorry, I thought you’re like that to everybody”

“Nope, I’m only like that to you I guess, also that’s the reason why I kept on asking you out with the play date, I bring along Yura and Makkachin in order to avoid awkwardness, I mean you shy away from me” he sighed.

“I’m sorry, it’s just I’m careful around Alphas and I’m scared” Yuuri said, “But thank you for being considerate”

“I try to do things to gain your trust, since your friend Phichit gave me advice about you being cautious”

“Oh… he did”

“Yeah…” another silence.

“BORF! YIP!” Makkachin and Vicchan barked the same time.

Suddenly Vicchan bit Yuuri’s sweater sleeve and struggled to drag it on Viktor’s hand while Makkachin nosed her human to scoot closer to Yuuri, “Looks like our puppies are taking action” Viktor laughed.

“So my baby had chose his papa now?” teased Yuuri to Vicchan.

“Oh…” Viktor looked at him.

“YIP!” and Vicchan agreed and pulled a massive effort to push his mom to Viktor.

“So you asked me what you are to me right?” and Viktor nodded.

“I take back what I said” said Yuuri, “You’re like Vicchan long lost dad since he likes you so much” he giggled.

“Oh” Viktor’s eyes lit up, “So I’m your uhm… boyfriend now?”

“Maybe”

“Then I’ll do my best” he smiled, “Yura would be thrilled!”

“Want to stay the night?”

“I would love to” smiled Viktor.

“They won't mind I would be late tomorrow” said Yuuri.

“You’re the boss of your own restaurant you know” said Viktor.

“I guess, but good leadership is when you work with your crew” said Yuuri.

“I love how professional you are, though I also love to see you dance ballet” Viktor winked.

“Phichit told you!” Yuuri gasped.

“He did and I got some souvenirs to” he laughed.

“Gosh you’re both awful!” he blushed.

“May I ask though” Yuuri started.

“Anything”

“Did you know the Canadian skater named Mr. Leroy to be annoying?” she spat.

“Oh trust me… me and Chris is done with his shit” laughed Viktor, “Why did you ask?”

“He decided to call me up if he can reserve my whole restaurant in Canada and ask me if I can personally cook for his wedding! I trust my crew there and they can do what I can cook! Seriously I find that as an insult”

“Chill, dorogoy he’s a jerk and stuff but you can talk him out” Viktor calmed Yuuri.

“I actually did, I offered a taste test and he approved of my head chef there” Yuuri groaned.

“Well if that settles then you can rest” Viktor chuckled and patted him.

“Oh…” Makkachin and Vicchan snuggled between them.

“Aww… Viktor, can you hand me my phone?” pointing beside him.

“Here” Viktor chuckled and Yuuri took a quick picture posting it on his instagram.

“Babies tuckered out from match making” tagging Viktor’s name.

Meanwhile after Yuuri fell asleep on Viktor’s shoulder he took a quick picture on their on their intertwined hand and posted it making quite a chaos with his fans, he avoided tagging Yuuri since he knows he wants to keep his privacy.

Giving it a caption, “All it took was ’Puppy Help’ and I guess it worked”

~END?~

**Author's Note:**

> Beep me @ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/BENYAJ08) for any requests~


End file.
